


-Crashing the Party- An Eruri story-

by That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Closet Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb/pseuds/That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb
Summary: Late at night, Commander Erwin Smith gets an important message from the Section Commander Hanji. Erwin and a partner are tasked with an undercover mission to sneak into a gala that a famous mob boss is hosting. Things escalate from there, and Levi ends up in a dress. After the mission, the two end up together for the next few days. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 25





	1. A Rich Man's Gala

It was late at night on a Friday and the survey corps higher-ups were about to take their leave for the night. Erwin was in his office when the section commander bursted in. They were completely out of breath and leaning on the door frame. “Erwin..can you..do me..a favor?” They asked, having to huff and puff in between breaths. 

“I’m busy filing reports right now, but what do you need, Hanji?” His question made their eyes light up. 

“There’s a gala of sorts, a masquerade ball, going on tomorrow evening. Some important government officials will be there. I was wondering if you could maybe...sneak in for me?” The light in their eyes was bright now, and a mischievous smile was covering their face. 

“Hanji, I don’t know if I can...I have tons of work to do and-”

“Commander Erwin, that’s where you’re wrong! Apologies for interrupting, but guess what?! You have...the next three days off! As does the person you’re going to the ball with!” They were smiling even more now as a look of confusion crossed the commander’s face. 

Who was he to go with? And how on earth had Hanji managed to clear two people’s schedules for the next three days? There were some things he would never know about them or how their brain worked. Now that he was free for the next three days, he couldn’t resist the smiling person in front of him. “Alright then.” He replied, smiling back a bit as he pushed in the chair and headed for the door and grabbing his overcoat. “I’ll do it. One question though..Who am I working with? I can’t imagine which partner you’ve picked for me this time…” 

“You’ll see when we get downstairs, silly!” They said, giggling a bit as the two of them walked down the hallway. After a couple flights of stairs the pair landed at the section commander’s lab. Thoughts of anyone Erwin had expected before were immediately launched out of his head as he walked into the large, damp room. It was the last person he’d suspected Hanji would’ve picked. Levi Ackerman, a.k.a humanity’s strongest, was standing in the middle of the room wearing a quite pissed off expression. Half of Erwin was confused and wondered what Hanji could possibly be plotting, while the other half was acting like a young schoolgirl fawning over her crush but trying to keep it professional. Somehow he managed to maintain a straight face as he offered a small smile to the shorter man. There was an awkward silence before the section commander jumped into her description of what was going to happen and the plan they’d set out. They rambled on for hours until both men sat either slumped or leaning in either chair, asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------The next morning------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Erwin began to stir, he saw that the other two people in the room were already awake. Levi and Hanji were quietly conversing with each other and slowly turned their attention to him. “I-I think..I just slept in for the first time in years. What happened?” Erwin muttered, rubbing his forehead and his eyes. 

“It seems that you’d passed out after listening to this crazy idiot ramble on for hours.” Levi grumbled, pointing at the section commander. It seemed that he too had slept in for once and was woken up in a daze.

For a couple minutes the group discussed the plans for the night, and Hanji was getting more excited as the minutes wore on. It was then that they got to the subject. “Sooo…” They crooned “I had outfits hand-tailored for the both of you! I have affiliations with a seamstress inside Wall Rose. The clothes are really nice, go try them on!” After much encouragement, both men went into dressing rooms where their separate outfits were hanging. 

The first to come out of the rooms was Erwin, dressed in a black tuxedo with coattails. A nice copper-colored watch adorned his wrist and there were small details embroidered on the collars of his tux. “Wow, Hanji. You’ve really outdone yourself. This is lovely and so comfortable..” A smile crossed his face as Erwin sat back down in a chair. 

“Oi, Hanji! Get your ass over here and help me, will you? Do I really have to wear this, it’s humiliating!” Levi complained, the noise muffled by the wooden door. 

Hanji stood up and winked at Erwin before running in to assist the corporal. The commander was completely puzzled, but waited patiently until the door opened..revealing Levi in a dress. It was a deep blue color, simple but elegant and flowing. It hugged his torso and the sleeves were small, covering the edges of his shoulders. A rose gold and diamond necklace hung from his neck, making an illusion of water droplets. There was a bit of makeup on his face, so he looked even more feminine than normal. The beautiful trance Erwin had been caught in was broken by Levi’s pissed off expression. “Stop staring, you idiot. And you better not say I look like a girl, or I’ll kick you.” He grumbled under his breath. Hanji was practically bouncing up and down at how beautiful Levi was.

“Ooooh! I knew I could trust that seamstress! She did so good!” They said, looking at the dress.

Levi couldn’t deny, the dress was very comfortable and fit well. It wasn’t too tight or too loose anywhere, and he’d never admit it out loud, but he actually liked the garment. “Not bad..” He whispered. 

“There’s a coach waiting outside for the both of you, and don’t forget these!” Hanji said, handing each of them their own mask for the night. As the pair headed out to the coach and climbed in there was little conversation. 

About halfway to the estate, Erwin attempted small talk. “So, who do you think we’re looking for?” 

“I have no clue, probably some sort of government official. Possibly even the host of this shit show. Who knows?” Levi questioned. This left Erwin thinking. 

He ran through all of the reports he’d done in the past couple of weeks. It had to be one of them. Soon, they were arriving at the estate and the answer popped into his mind.  
“McMannis. Randal McMannis, a secretive mob boss that was trying to get people to assassinate members of the corps. He’s rich beyond measure currently, and holds galas like these regularly.” Erwin finished, as they were approaching the doors.

He offered his hand, and surprisingly enough Levi took it lightly. As they walked up the stairs, Erwin did most of the talking as he was better at seeming social than his shorter companion. They slowly made their way through the party crowd interacting as little as possible to avoid suspicion. Then the worst happened. The pair was pushed into the middle of a large room where a ballroom dance was taking place. Erwin knew how to dance, he’d been taught as a child, but his real nervousness was about Levi. Would he even go along with it? Did he know how to dance? This could be the make or break moment. The music started up from the orchestra in the back of the room. Couples around them were starting to take their partners into their arms. It was going to be a waltz, Erwin realized. He looked down at Levi and felt himself get nervous beyond measurement. He put one hand on the shorter man’s waist and another grabbed his hand. Levi followed his lead with an estranged calmness. Then the dance began with the music playing loudly. The footsteps were difficult, but somehow the pair aced it completely. Maybe Levi did know how to dance after all. 

When the music stopped the couples dispersed back into the huge crowd. Levi and Erwin ended up walking down one of the many hallways of the estate. Footsteps could be heard at the other end of the hall and got faster and faster. A man was running towards them angrily and happened to be holding a knife.

It was the estate owner himself, drunk beyond drunk.“Run.” Erwin whispered as the man came closer.

That was all Levi needed to get his feet going. Before he knew what happened his legs were moving and he heard his own shoes clicking on the floor. Another pair caught up with him, but they were a bit heavier. Thank god, it was Erwin and not that drunken bastard that was chasing them. Said man was getting closer, and Levi got the wind knocked out of him as Erwin shoved him into an empty space. 

“What the fuck was that for? We could’ve jus-” Levi’s argument was cut off by a hand placed over his mouth. Looking up, Levi realized the hand belonged to Erwin and that they were trapped in a closet. There was just enough room in there for the both of them, and it was already cramped at that. The blush behind the mask on Levi’s face went unnoticed in the dark and as he looked into the commander’s eyes. His hair was out of place, and a light sweat had begun on his jaw. The hand dropped, and Levi saw him lean against one of the walls. 

“Thank god, he’s finally gone. Hopefully they got him under control and-”  
“Erwin.”   
“Yes? Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine, that’s beside the point. I can tell you’re hiding something you idiotic bastard. You’re terrible at lying to me..” Levi finished.   
“It’s nothing, really.” Erwin muttered. “I just..” He sighed. “I want to tell you, but I’m concerned about the response.”  
“Of all people, you’re worried about what kind of response I’ll give you? Wow, the only people that sound like that are new cadets. You can just tell me, you know.” Levi replied, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

“Fuck, you’re right. I should’ve said it a long time ago.” He exhaled a long breath. “Look, Levi. I love you, alright.” In the dark, Levi could’ve sworn he’d seen Erwin’s ears and most of his face go red. They were both speechless for a moment until Levi moved closer. He was basically chest to chest with Erwin and his mind was trailing. Before either of them could register what was happening, Levi was standing up a bit taller and grabbing Erwin’s face. He connected their lips, but only for a second. The dark prevented much eyesight, but that didn’t matter. Levi felt like he could find Erwin without even trying. His presence was warm and comforting, and it was like a magnet.

“Erwin..hold me.” It had sounded more like an order than a question, but Levi was freezing in the thin dress and the man in front of him was practically radiating warmth. Without a second thought, Erwin wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close. Levi was immediately warmer as soon as the arm went around him. The two embraced for a moment, reveling in each other's arms. The mood of the small room immediately changed as a hand ran down the shorter man's side. Long fingers drew a shiver to the pale skin, and Levi could feel Erwin chuckle. The sound radiated through his chest and made the raven haired man blush darker.   
\-------SMUT STARTS NOW---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED----------------------------------------

The large hands traveled underneath the long skirt and ran through every crevice and over every scar as they moved to just above his navel. At this point, Levi was against a wooden wall and extremely turned on by the tall blonde in front of him. His legs were spread a bit and one of the aforementioned hands was now toying with his chest and playing with his nipples. The other was very slowly rubbing his standing erection underneath the dress. The amount of dopamines and adrenaline that were rushing to the shorter man's head was immeasurable and made it seem like a crazy dream. Erwin was currently enjoying the sight before him and could feel the fabric around his groin area becoming tighter by the second. The very air around them was clouded with thick arousal. A couple deep groans escaped Levi's lips as the taller man ran his thumb over the slit, and a couple drops of precum dripping down were quickly lapped up as Erwin lowered his head and took the throbbing muscle into his mouth. A sense of euphoria came over Levi as the warm mouth swallowed him whole. His hands tangled through Erwin's hair, messing it up as their eyes met. Erwin had been bobbing his head and deepthroating Levi for only a couple minutes when their eyes met. The image of the blonde man with his dick in his mouth was enough to push him over the edge. He immediately released and let out a rather large moan, filling Erwin's mouth to the brim. The taller man swallowed it all and licked his lips afterwards while smirking. They went at each other again and intertwined their tongues once more. Levi moaned into the kiss, tasting himself in the other man's mouth. 

"God, Levi...You're fucking beautiful you know.." Erwin whispered as he kissed down the raven haired man's neck, eliciting a couple more moans from the man beneath him. Levi muttered something under his breath and the tall blonde raised a brow. "What was that? If you have something you'd like to say..." Levi could practically hear the smirk in the deep baritone voice that floated into his ears. 

"F..Fuck off Erwin..I'm tired..Can you carry me..?" Levi asked, the pleasure giving way to exhaustion as the taller man picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the estate, towards the waiting coach, and cuddled him until they got to the headquarters. Erwin carried him like a baby up to his room and tucked him in, soon climbing in afterwards.


	2. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the gala, both Levi and Erwin suffer from hangovers. This is the story of their first day off together. (FLUFFY)

Levi only awoke when the sunlight that filtered through the curtains reached his eyes, causing him to finally open them. Not much about the night before was memorable now, except for the headache that was throbbing throughout his brain currently. As he sat up, he noticed another person next to him. Given the proportions it had to be Erwin. What had they done the night before? It was then that the memories came back to him, leaving a dusty pink blush in their wake. Now wasn't the time to think about that though. Rolling onto his side, Levi wrapped his arms around the man in front of him. There was a lazy humming in response to the gesture as the taller man now turned to face him. The raven-haired man was freezing, and gladly snuggled closer and into those warm arms. He had not felt this way in years, most likely due to being in the survey corps in the first place. For the first time in a long time Levi was able to relax. He let his shoulders un-tense and his back unwind while putting his face in the crook of Erwin's neck. A light hum reverberated throughout the blonde's throat, sending comforting vibrations into his chest. At one point, Levi felt Erwin drift back into a light sleep. It was then that he realized that the man in front of him looked like an angel. A calm and peaceful expression was covering his face as his chest moved regularly. It was oddly calming, and as Levi curled up with him, it had the same effect on him. 

\-------------------------------------A few hours later-----------------------------------------

As Erwin came around from the light sleep, he realized Levi was gone. He panicked for a second but only to be calmed down by a note on the bedside table that read _"I've gone to train a bit, be back in about an hour. Love, Levi." _Sitting directly next to the note was a pot full of tea with a lovely china set next to it. He must have made this. Erwin sat up a bit and poured the tea into one of the cups, adding a sugar cube and stirring it. As he lifted the cup to his lips, he hinted at the flavor. A rich earl grey with a hint of some fruit he couldn't quite pick out. A thin smile crossed his lips as he lowered the cup. Leave it to the corporal, somehow knowing his favorite tea. Since Levi was gone, Erwin stripped off his clothes and headed to the shower. The hot water poured down and he heard the door to the main room open. Must be Levi... He thought, washing off conditioner. As he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist Levi walked into the bathroom.__

__"My turn in the shower. Erwin, remind me to never drink again.." Levi muttered, dripping with sweat._ _

__The taller man chuckled a bit before walking out of the room and putting clothes on. He slid a dress shirt over his head and put a pair of khakis on. Erwin was reaching for his bolo tie when Levi got out of the shower. His face was a little red as he walked over to the blonde and fastened the tie under his shirt collar._ _

__"Why're you so red? I thought you took cold showers.." Erwin mused, staring down at the raven-haired man's pink face and shoulders._ _

__"How in god's name do you take such hot showers? The knob for the temperature got stuck at the depths of hell." Levi complained, radiating steam almost like a titan._ _

__The taller man laughed a bit, trying to hide it from the scowl that crossed Levi's face. He apologized for the water getting stuck, but carried on laughing anyways. When he saw the look of what could be called embarrassment on the corporal's face Erwin leaned down and gave him a kiss._ _

__"Sorry about the water, Levi. I can get you aloe vera if you'd like." Levi nodded at him quickly and he ran to fetch it from a cabinet in the bathroom._ _

__After said aloe was applied Levi started to get dressed, sliding into black pants and a white dress shirt. He grabbed his cravat and fixed it, making sure nothing was out of place. The whole time Erwin was sitting back and admiring him, like a painter admiring his artwork. Levi realized he'd been looked at the same way when Erwin had first entered the lab and found him there the day before. It touched his heart and made him enjoy being around the man even more than he did before. As he finished dressing, the two of them headed downstairs to the kitchens. Now both of them knew that Levi could make tea better than anyone but couldn't cook worth crap. That's where Erwin came in. Although he was self taught, Erwin had learned a lot from helping make food for soldiers for a long time. This morning was no different, other than the fact the food being made wouldn't be served to the rest of the corps. Even though it was fairly simple, the commander took his time in making sure that everything was done right and that when he brought the finished product out, Levi would be happy. After about 30 minutes, there was a stack of 4 pancakes on both plates with powdered sugar and strawberries to adorn them. As the pair ate, Erwin thought he saw a flash of a smile dart across the shorter man's face before disappearing as he continued eating._ _

__"Not bad.." Levi said as he finished his food._ _

__"So..Since we have the day off, why don't we go into town and do something fun?" Erwin suggested, earning a nod from Levi._ _

__As they grabbed coats and walked into town, the pair went into several shops. One of those happened to be an exotic tea shop. The raven-haired man was bouncing around the tea shop like a rabbit, smelling and seeing all of the different aromas. Erwin thought he looked like an excited child in a toy store. As he followed Levi around the tea shop, they landed at a rare white tea with lychee infusion. Levi looked up at Erwin like a small kid, his eyes as big and round as they could get. His face was practically screaming 'please' as a smile creeped in and Erwin pulled out a sack of golden coins. He paid for it at the counter and got two medium sized containers of the loose tea leaves. As they left the shop, Levi hugged him from the side, as small a gesture it was._ _

__"You know..you didn't have to pay for that.." He muttered, causing Erwin to arch a brow._ _

__"It's my treat to you today, for going along with everything last night and being so lovely." Erwin hummed._ _

__They walked back in silence and cuddled once they got to the room, preparing a fresh pot of the rare tea they'd found earlier._ _


	3. Intense Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi get back from shopping and things get..well..intense... It's pretty short so don't get too hyped. This is my last chapter for this story.

As soon as Erwin and Levi had gotten back from their trip into town, Hange was immediately all over the pair with questions. They were practically bouncing on their heels at the idea of what they had been doing all day. 

“Sooo~ What have you been doing all day? Was it super inappropriate? I bet not, Erwin’s such a gentleman, isn’t he Levi? Did he buy you something? What’s in the bag?” The questions kept rushing out until Levi took it upon himself to interrupt them. 

“Hange, it’s nothing like that. All we did was get some tea, Erwin here was just polite enough to purchase it for me.” The section commander stopped babbling and stared at Erwin, their smile growing. 

“You did what?! Errrrwiiinnnn~! Didn’t know you had it in you!” Hange elbowed him, and the commander couldn’t help but smile back.  
Even the corners of Levi’s mouth turned up, if only slightly. “Well, we should really get going Hange..” Erwin said, taking the shorter man’s hand in his. Levi looked up at him and a small smirk painted his face. As they headed up the stairs the feeling between them got more intense, and the closer they got to Erwin’s room, the closer they got to each other until it was too much to handle. In a panic, Levi opened the door and locked it behind them as their lips locked together. They moved around the room frantically entangled in each other’s arms. Landing on the king-size bed, the room was instantly warmer as they pressed against each other, skin on skin already. Clothing was thrown in every direction and Levi grumbled, knowing he'd have to pick it up later. Erwin was in between Levi's legs, practically pressing his own lower half against the raven-haired man, begging without speaking. 

"Haha, never thought the commander would be so desperate for something.." Levi whispered to him, his hot breath tickling Erwin's ear and making him squirm a bit. For how short he was, Levi had immense power in his legs and used it to bring the taller man closer to him. He was now desperate for friction moving as much as possible to get contact. 

"Y...You're an a..asshole Levi.." Erwin muttered into his shoulder, large hands gripping the shorter man's hips. His efforts proved ineffective as he was stuck and unable to rub against anything. It was driving him crazy and made his pants tighten even more. In a matter of seconds, pants were thrown to the ground, and underwear was slipped off. Tongues fought for dominance in the wrong mouths and fingers were slipped into places they didn't normally belong. Noises of longing filled the room and suddenly it was even warmer. Soon, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and stopped. The section commander's voice drifted through the door.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything you guys, but I have more papers I need you to sign Erwin. I'll just leave them outside the door." Both men could hear the smile in Hange's voice and turned a brighter red than they already were. They'd have to finish later.


End file.
